1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator, in particular a wind powered generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first type of wind powered generator utilizes a bladed rotor mounted on a vertical post. The rotor is configured to rotate about an axis of rotation when exposed to air flowing in a direction along that axis of rotation.
A second type of wind powered generator utilizes a bladed rotor configured to rotate about an axis of rotation when exposed to air flowing in a direction perpendicular to that axis of rotation.
A wind, powered generator of this second type is disclosed in United Kingdom Patent number 2 341 646 B